The purpose of this application is to obtain funding for partial support of travel and lodging for some participants to a conference entitled "Ion-Motive ATPases: Structure, Function and Regulation" to be held in Cleveland, OH in the summer of 1992. The conference which will be held under the sponsorship of the New York Academy of Science will provide the opportunity for 46 speakers, 80 poster presenters and 150 participants to meet for four days and to exchange the latest information on the various aspect of structure, function and regulation of various ATPases. The format of the conference consists of platform presentations in the morning and poster presentations and round table discussions in the afternoons. The list of ATPases to be discussed is broad and includes Ca2+, Na+-K+, H+-K+,H+ and mg2+ transporting ATPases. Those will be discussed with respect to primary and secondary structure, catalytic sites, isozymes, dynamic structure, regulation, role of subunits, genetic manipulation, etc. Four interdisciplinary round tables will focus the discussion on: evolution and structural homologies of hormonal and metabolic regulation; drug design for ATPases; and structure function relationships. The conference will have a large international representation and a healthy mix of established and young investigators. The conference will be advertised extensively and the proceeding and the discussion published timely in a well distributed volume.